


I hate it when you..

by superpotterdiaries27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpotterdiaries27/pseuds/superpotterdiaries27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem I wrote that could be read from Dean to Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate it when you..

From Dean to Cas:

I hate it when you steal my favorite clothes for wear (making me find something else to wear)  
And when you use my toothbrush (making me find a new one)  
And when you've drank the last of the coffee ( making me make a new pot of coffee)  
And when you hog the covers (making me cold as fuck)  
But I don't hate that you've stolen my heart (making me love you even more)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Please review.  
> Thank you,


End file.
